The Past
by Cooljoe64
Summary: How did Hannibal Roy Bean become the most evil person in the World? How did Wuya follow a path to become a Heylin Witch? What was there past that made them what they are today? DISCONTINUED


Aurthors Note: Very little Fanfics on Hannibaldealing fanficsson his past. So I decided to make one that will explain how he became a Bean and the villain he is. And also explain Wuyas past as well. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was rising up gleaming across the grass. On the hill sat a very young little dragon. Next to him was a little boy.

"So..." said the dragon "What brings you here."

The little dragon was trying to start conversation. The long silence was getting very awkward.

"Nothing much..." said the boy. He was a very pale one. His clothes were rags. His hair, a very raven black that looked stunning. But covered in filthy, it looked like dirty old hair.

"So...we're you from?" asked the dragon, again trying to make conversation

The boy thought for awhile biting his bottom lip.

"I can't remember" echoed through his head.

"Oh we'll you know, from um, down south, far away place. What about you?"

The dragon perked an eyebrow but decided not to push the question.

"Well I'm from the temple. Ha, that's were we dragons spend most of our time, ha"

"It's very rare to see a dragon these days" said the boy.

"Yeah, we're actually almost extinct you could say. Very few of us left in this world. Infact...just learned my mom, eh..." the dragons voice trailed off.

"Very sorry to hear. I lost my mom too" said the boy offering the dragon comfort.

Their was a brief silence before the boy pulled something out.

"What's that?" asked the dragon

"Well, it's...a yo-yo. You just kinda toss it and just pull it back." said the boy doing an example.

The dragon looked at it in awe at this yo-yo. He never heard of such a thing but the boy could tell he was very into it.

"You know what, here" said the boy handing the yo-yo over

"What? For me? I couldn't HEY I doing it already" said the dragon completely into the yo-yo.

"Glad your liking it" similes the boy.

"This shall now be the family yo-yo. Thanks kid. You know I have to take you to the temple"

"Um, no that's ok, temples aren't really my thing you know."

The dragon looked like he was about to cry which made the boy give in.

"But if it will make you happy...I _guess_ I could stop by"

The dragon burst into tears of joy hugging the boy.

"Oh your gonna like it, we'll get you cleaned and you'll meet the greatest people and what's your name?"

"Roy"

"Roy? That's it?"

"Yea it isn't much but it's a name" Roy forced a simile but was a little sadden.

"So what's your name?"

"Names Dojo Kanojo Cho, but just call me Dojo" said the dragon

"Now come along, we can't waste time"

Despite Roy wanting to leave, he had nowhere else to go, so he simply followed the happy dragon"

...

"Get the hell put of my house" shouted the man.

Tables were overturned. Their we're two guards in amour surrounding him. In front of the man was a another man dressed in black. The bible in his left arm.

"You daughter is suspect of signing a contract with Lucifer. Where is she. May I remind you that refusing to tell us will result for you being tied for harboring a witch" said the man

The little girl was scared. She was hiding under the floor. Her knees against her chest. She was suppressing her urge to cry thou tears were already streaking down her cheeks. She was afraid what they do if they found her. Her father had always told her to hide her..._odd_, abilities she had. Her father could never explain it himself. What she was able to do what she could. She hid it. Her father stressed that she may be killed if she didn't hide her abilities. But one day a kid just pissed her off. He was a bully to her daily. Finally she got fed of with it and unleashed hell upon him killing him the process. Needless to say the other boys watching screamed bloody murder and shouted witch. And of course some of the adults saw this. No sooner was the church at her fathers door.

"Where is she" asked the man dressed in black.

Her father simply spat onto his face. The man returned a disgusted look before motioning one of the guards. Her father was hit across the back and then the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. The man walked across the floor, putting pressure on each board.

"Wuya,oh Wuya, where are you child" said the man. His tone a little darker. He gave a grin when he found the right floor board. Wuya braced herself as the floor board opened.

The man dressed in black looked down at her with a devilish simile.

"Wuya, why were you hiding" the man whispered. He again motioned for the guards to come.

As both guards approached the girl, the mans fingers became longer and jagged, very sharp. He plugged each hand into both the guards necks killing them instant. Their blood flowed over the blood. The seeing of death paralyzed Wuya with fear.

"Ah Wuya, why were you hiding from." his eyes became clouded with black, his teeth even more jagged then his hands. His tone of voice became darker and echoed she he spoke.

As he reached a hand to grab the girl, he failed to see her father get up. Before he could react a chair slammed onto his back causing him to fall over.

"WUYA RUN" shouted her father before the man got up.

As Wuya ran she turned to her her father one last time only to see him simile before getting his head sliced off by the man. He turned to her and she ran like the wind.

"Where you going Wuya!" he shouted in an even darker tone.

As Wuya ran she looked around. There wasn't many places to hide. She darted to the forest. The man dressed in black followed her.

"WUYA" he screeched as she ran further into the forest. She was already tiring, not having the endurance like her father. She then remembered another one of her Abilities. She started to focus on a single spot. In no time green energy glowed from a spinning circle. Whenever she did this, she was able to transfer to any location she thought of. Suddenly the man pouched on her throwing her to the ground.

"You. Can't run away Wuya" he taunted as a smirk spread across his face. Biput before he knew it a green flame struck him across the face. He screamed in pain and Wuya quickly went into the portal. The man got himself up not wanting to lose her.


End file.
